Exo-Squad Wiki:Articles
Thank you for your interest in contributing to the Exo-Squad Wiki. In order to maintain conformity among the various pages, this style guide has been compiled to provide a uniform set of rules to be used when creating the various articles. Please adhere to the styles outlined below. There are several types of articles that can be made in the Exo-Squad Wiki. Organization Pages Organization pages are used to provide a general overview of the specified organization such as ExoFleet, The Pirate Clans and the Earth Resistance. Neosapien Order is a good example of such a page. As you can see, the page is divided into several sub-sections with each sub-section being given over to a specific topic about that organization. It contained the background history of the organization followed by a listing of the characters connected to that Organization. The Character listing section of an organization page requires special mention. The character listing on the organization pages are meant to provide a brief teaser for the character and, if available, show an image of the character. These teasers should be no longer then three sentences, followed by a See Main Article: Character Name. Example: Livia General Livia was Phaeton's right hand woman and his most trusted advisor. After General Shiva has been accused of treason, Livia was appointed the new Commanding General of Earth Occupation. Most likely, she gained her high status because of her deep devotion to the "Neosapien Destiny" doctrine, which her leader proclaimed, and her admiration of Phaeton himself. See main article: Livia You have the Character name, in this case Livia, is rendered in heading 4 font size followed by a brief little teaser blip about the character. In this case, the blip is 3 sentences in length. Remember, the blip is to be a MAXIMUM LENGTH: 3 SENTENCES. Set to float right, with a maximum width of 180 pixels is the thumbnail image of the character. Lastly there is the 'see main article: Livia' link beneath teaser blip. You can't see it in the normal view, but there is an insertion of the Clear Template beneath the see main article link. This ensures that the segment for that particular character does not run into the segment below and throw off the formatting. If you need to perform formatting in source mode, use the code below as a guide: character name thumb|180px A one to three sentence blip teaser of the character in question. See main article: character Style guide The Style guide is meant to provide a brief break down of the formatting for each section. For additional information, see the individual sections. *Section headings: Heading 2 : -These headings are the major titles of the page sections, such as the 'background' section of the Neosapien Order page. *Sub-section Heading: Heading 3 :-These headings are the sub-section titles of the page sections, such as the 'history' section of the Neosapien Order page. It is a sub heading under the 'background' section of the page. *Character Names: Heading 4 :-These are the names of characters in the listings. *Character Thumbnail: 180 pixels maximum width, set to float right. :-The Thumbnail preview images of the various characters need to be limited to 180 pixels wide and set to float right. *The Character snippet should be finished off by applying the clear template. :-This helps keep the snippets formatted and prevents them from interfering with each other. Character Pages Character pages, sometimes called Bio-pages, are dedicated to the individual character. One the Exo-Squad Wiki they must always contain the following 3 elements: Character Infobox example #The Template:Infobox Character #The Template:Exosquad Characters #Some form of series biographical information Template: Exosquad Characters Of the three items listed, the Template:Exosquad Characters is the simplest to implement. Simple insert the template at the bottom of the page. Template: Infobox Characters The Template:Infobox Character requires some information and additional material to be used. The Character infobox contained the following sections (look to the example to the right): *'Name': The name of the Character. In the example it is J.T. Marsh *'image': An image of the character *'imagewidth': the width of the image *'caption': a short blip about the character, generally not more then 35 characters including spaces. In the example the caption is J.T. Marsh, Exo-frame pilot. *'Rank': The characters rank, if applicable at the end of the series. For instance, J.T. Marsh's rank is firmly established in the series as being a Commander by the end of the series. Thus his rank is shown to be 'Commander'. *'gender': Was the character presented as Male for female. Obviously the Neosapiens who by definition were non-sexual would technically not be male or female but they are still presented as being male or female. Phaeton would be male while Livia would be a female. *'race': What race was the character a member of. The possible entries are are 'terran' 'Neosapian' 'Pirate' 'Neo-lord' or 'Neo-mega'. *'faction': What group did the character operate for? Examples include 'Exo-fleet', 'Pirate Clans', 'Neosapien Order' and 'Earth Resistance'. *'possition': What was the Characters' formal possition at the end of the series? For example J.T. Marsh started the series as a Squad Commander, but by the end of the series, he was a Platoon Commander. The Character Infobox contains 3 additional elements that operate on an if/then condition. Basically, if you enter information into those fields, then the fields and the information will be displayed. *'E-frames': What E-frame(s) did the character pilot in the series? Since many characters piloted multiple E-frames through out the series the info box has been designed to accept multiple e-frames links in this sections. To input multiple e-frame links using the following format: e-frame #1 e-frame #2 e-frame #3 *'Toys': Many of the characters in the show had toys associated with them. Much like the E-frames section, this field as been formated to accept multiple entries if needed. Use the following format to include multiple toy links: toy link #1 toy lin #2 toy link #3 *'Appearences': This is simply a list of links of what episode(s) the given character appeared in. These links connect to the invidual episode pages. Like the toys and E-frame fields this field has been formatted to accept multiple entries. Use the following format to include multiple episode listings: Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 In all the fields that might contain active links, you need to be certain to enclose the linked text in double brackets. These fields include the Appearence ''', '''Toys,' E-frames', and Faction fields. Additional material Many of the character pages may include additional material and content depending on the character. Played by Link Firstly there is a "played by: actor name" link. This is generally placed directly under title of the page. If you look at J.T. Marsh's character page, you see Voiced by: Robby Benson situated directly beneath the heading of the page. This provides a ready link to the Production team member page for Robby Benson. A notable quote for the character Many characters have a characterful quote that can be associated with the character. A good example comes from J.T. Marsh's Video Trading Card. The opening narration of the video says "For J.T. Marsh, flying doesn't mean freedom. It means responsibility. Responsibility for the lives of the men and women in his Exo-squad." This is a perfect quote to characterize the J.T. Marsh character and was included in the bio-page for the character. The Wiki includes a Quote template to handle such an application of such a quote. There is no limit to the size of this quote, but it should be kept to 2 sentences if possible. Example of the Quote Template: E-frame Pages Universe Page Location Page Toys and Other Media pages Production team page